Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 May 2015
11:31 gtg bai 11:31 cya latur 11:31 D: 11:31 k bai 11:31 Watch out for Shredder 11:31 Don't look back 11:31 CAN'T RUN 11:32 NO NO NO NO NO NO 11:32 LEAVE ME ALONE 11:32 :o 06:35 He said six months definitely 06:35 back for six months 06:36 so he;s back 06:36 temporarily 06:36 lol 06:36 just when i'm gonna be inactive in a few weeks D: 06:37 Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 May 2015 06:37 09:15 06:41 10:04 he says that he is back for siz months 06:41 six* 06:41 hai 06:41 SHREDDER 06:42 ohai Reap 06:42 is your sister still snooping on you? 06:48 Watch out for shredder 06:49 DONTL OOK BACK] 06:49 you've read 30 may chat log? 06:49 right? 06:49 ofc 06:49 until hkh left lol 06:50 no it was 29 may chat log 06:50 yea 06:50 the one u showed me 06:50 fadge i can't PM ya 05:54 danke 05:54 yw 05:56 Took you long enough rx2 05:56 i got it in the first place :U 05:56 Sureeeee 05:58 did i ylsuoiers 05:58 Sreiously 05:59 llesp can i 06:00 Psell 06:01 :c 06:03 Hallo 06:03 Orb and feshe gratz to bcrat 06:03 hai 06:03 I know Orb deserved it but 06:03 i think feshe didn't do all that lot to become bcrat 06:03 Hi 06:04 No offense to feshe but 06:04 all he does is 06:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgULVUgg25A 06:04 loluwot lol 06:04 make emoticons and stuff 06:05 yeah i dont think so either 06:05 lol who voted for me 06:05 See even whoever that guy is agrees too 06:05 oh wait i can demote myself cant i 06:05 brb 06:05 Then edit the mainpage 06:06 saying its only orb 06:07 done 06:07 btw was hkh here alredy 06:07 *already 06:08 Message Wall:Guppie the Third 06:08 omg the music on this page 06:08 Lol 06:10 . 06:10 Popcap are running out of instruments 06:11 Ikr 06:12 i mean have u heard the demonstration music starting 06:12 Yeah 06:12 Ultimate battle is like fbc 06:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8thhvfFfICk sounds like egypt :( 06:12 The trumpets are good in ub though 06:12 and has some wild west 06:13 my the xylophone shoud have been played in a lower pitch 06:15 FC had pretty much darkages and itself in it 06:15 i cant think how Bwb demostartion would have sounded 06:15 maybe thats why they didnt add it 06:18 . 06:19 anyone like Akee as the best 06:19 gyhuo 06:19 . 06:20 hai 06:20 holy waffles this co-op is hard 06:20 toes 06:20 Test 06:20 was hkh already here 06:20 whos toes 06:21 yea like 3 hours ago 06:21 aww 06:21 Orby 06:21 i wanted to ask him smth 06:21 will he return today? 06:21 Why did hkh come here 06:21 Cabbe 06:21 CABBE 06:21 CABBE!! 06:22 im done xD 06:22 probably ya, i remember he was always in chat when it is late at my place 06:22 i barely passed PvZB co-op 4 with PF Citron and all helmets combined 06:23 and i am about to make it even harder 06:21 Why did hkh come here 06:21 Cabbe 06:21 CABBE 06:21 CABBE!! 06:22 im done xD 06:22 probably ya, i remember he was always in chat when it is late at my place 06:22 i barely passed PvZB co-op 4 with PF Citron and all helmets combined 06:23 and i am about to make it even harder 06:23 he also is here when it is extremely late in here 06:23 lol 06:23 NU DUN MAEK HADDER 06:25 masterninja PM 06:26 btw toes can you help me now 06:26 1.3x progress: 06:26 •CTF mode fixed and now properly playable 06:26 •Co-op 4 06:26 •Tried working on Laser Bean, almost got scrapped but still will be in 1.4 06:26 •Numerous bugfixes (Obito invincibilty against POW, backspace fix, AI fix) 06:26 •Co-op clip barriers 06:26 06:26 06:27 to do: 06:27 co-op 5 06:27 06:27 help with what? 06:27 a bug in my game 06:27 anyways 06:27 You should keep Obito invincibillity against POW 06:27 BUT 06:27 i meant it was vulnerable to POW 06:27 and i fixed it 06:27 oh 06:29 MasterLil PM 06:29 anyway which bug, i remember you told smth about it yesterday 06:30 I say NPC enemy plants are the most OP thing in PvZB 06:30 ya 06:32 And you are telling this before you've seen co-op 4 (Evil) 06:32 OPieOP 06:32 umm 06:33 you once gave me beta version and we together beat em 06:33 did you forget? 06:33 it was co-op 3 06:33 ...oh 06:33 ya right 06:33 shet 06:33 well thay are OP there too 06:33 they* 06:33 Their main advantage is accuracy 06:33 MasterNinja PM 06:34 these target directly you and will hit you in close combat 95% 06:34 i can add some sort of less accuracy 06:35 like 10 degrees inaccuracy 06:35 Oh btw Cob you haven't played BTB mode yet 06:36 ya 06:38 yea im definitely adding inaccuracy 06:40 !mods 06:40 !mods 06:40 !mods 06:41 !admins 06:34 these target directly you and will hit you in close combat 95% 06:34 i can add some sort of less accuracy 06:35 like 10 degrees inaccuracy 06:35 Oh btw Cob you haven't played BTB mode yet 06:36 ya 06:38 yea im definitely adding inaccuracy 06:40 !mods 06:40 !mods 06:40 !mods 06:41 !admins 06:45 Hello 06:45 hi 06:45 hi 06:46 o/ 06:46 wb 06:47 i make a plant 06:48 nice 06:48 Watch out for Shredder tho 06:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqYNqXQVcHc 06:49 0:43 06:49 btw toes 06:49 should i give you that pp.dat for pvz2 now? 06:50 ya give me DAT file pls 06:51 k do you know how to isntall 06:51 *install 06:51 nop 06:51 k 06:51 did you open pvz2 on bluestacks? 06:52 or not? 06:52 not yet 06:52 do i have to 06:52 hy 06:52 hi 06:53 no 06:53 don't open it 06:53 if you didn't it's better 06:53 because if you would have then you'd have to do an extra step 06:53 Hi 06:54 k 06:54 anyways 06:52 hy 06:52 hi 06:53 no 06:53 don't open it 06:53 if you didn't it's better 06:53 because if you would have then you'd have to do an extra step 06:53 Hi 06:54 k 06:54 anyways 06:55 I make the Milk Plant (my plant) Concept art 06:55 k 06:56 06:56 :P 06:56 What program do you use to draw plants? 06:57 Hello 06:58 Hullo. 06:58 Paint.NET 06:59 paint tool sai 06:59 I use windows xp ms paint 06:59 Should I make enemy plants to be able to take PF? OpieOP 07:00 Nu 07:00 lol i definitely do this 07:00 it will be fun 07:00 considering that one of them spawns on PF place Kappa 07:02 ya do it 07:02 and add kawaii mode 07:03 and when you add kawaii mode send pvzb to me 07:03 even if you're not done 07:05 found how to affect all objects 07:05 get ready for kawaii 07:16 . 07:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NxwRk0y3mM 07:23 wtflol 07:23 test 3 07:23 what happened with test 1/2 07:23 btw 07:23 co-op 4 should have evil Demonflower as boss 07:05 get ready for kawaii 07:16 . 07:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NxwRk0y3mM 07:23 wtflol 07:23 test 3 07:23 what happened with test 1/2 07:23 btw 07:23 co-op 4 should have evil Demonflower as boss 07:26 co-op 5 = boss battle 07:27 and well, i was thinking betwewn 2 bosses for it 07:27 that one you told and other one 07:27 hmm 07:27 how about 07:27 after coop 4 07:27 there's like 07:27 no evil plants 07:27 but in 07:27 coop 12 07:28 you need to beat every VIP plant (Paincumber, Obito, Demonflower, etc.) at once, and their accuracy is 100% (evil) 07:29 nice (evil) 07:30 it will be very interesting btw :D 07:30 however 07:30 to make it not 1023597592386523% impossible; Demonflower and maybe Paincumber are usable without code 07:31 yea it will be 1023597592386522% impossible OpieOP 07:32 i just imagined 100% accuracy on Rinbo's (Paincumber) Meteo Cannon 07:32 enemy rinbo ofc 07:32 omg 07:32 well 07:32 maybe Meteor Cob should have not 100% accuracy 07:33 if it'd do 07:33 then 07:33 well 07:33 Kappa 07:33 Kappa 07:33 Keepo 07:34 Kappa HD 07:34 oh wait there is no KаppaHD 07:34 it basically Kappa but colored 07:32 maybe Meteor Cob should have not 100% accuracy 07:33 if it'd do 07:33 then 07:33 well 07:33 Kappa 07:33 Kappa 07:33 Keepo 07:34 Kappa HD 07:34 oh wait there is no KаppaHD 07:34 it basically Kappa but colored 07:38 hmm 07:38 btw 07:42 look in PM plx orb 07:42 already 07:53 toes pm 07:53 hai im back 07:56 wow this co-op alone without any cheats is probably harder than getting 4th secret code in LMoA 07:57 talking about LMoA 07:57 wazzup with LMoA2 07:57 it's already far past it's planned release date 07:57 lolya 07:57 this august is actually L3 release date 07:58 well 07:58 :T 07:53 toes pm 07:53 hai im back 07:56 wow this co-op alone without any cheats is probably harder than getting 4th secret code in LMoA 07:57 talking about LMoA 07:57 wazzup with LMoA2 07:57 it's already far past it's planned release date 07:57 lolya 07:57 this august is actually L3 release date 07:58 well 07:58 :T 08:17 https://join.me/484-309-586 08:17 random pvz2 livestream 08:17 nvm it lags 07:56 wow this co-op alone without any cheats is probably harder than getting 4th secret code in LMoA 07:57 talking about LMoA 07:57 wazzup with LMoA2 07:57 it's already far past it's planned release date 07:57 lolya 07:57 this august is actually L3 release date 07:58 well 07:58 :T 08:17 https://join.me/484-309-586 08:17 random pvz2 livestream 08:17 nvm it lags 08:26 https://livestream.com/accounts/8660805/events/4032700 08:26 NOW a random pvz2 livestream 08:27 anyone? 08:27 i will join 08:27 k 08:29 will? 08:29 you mean later? 08:29 im joining now 08:30 k 08:26 https://livestream.com/accounts/8660805/events/4032700 08:26 NOW a random pvz2 livestream 08:27 anyone? 08:27 i will join 08:27 k 08:29 will? 08:29 you mean later? 08:29 im joining now 08:30 k 08:31 FOR FACK SAKE 08:32 ??? 08:32 I HAV ETO RESET PASSWORD] 08:33 :( 08:36 it crashed 08:36 D: 08:37 shall i make a game sheet with like 1000 texture on it 08:37 of all plants for a pvz game 08:37 :O 08:37 oka 08:37 *okay 08:37 but with transparent background plz 08:39 yes 08:39 :) 08:39 lol i just realised 08:40 ? 08:40 for some reason coop 4 works even without its controller 08:41 oh wait 08:41 forgot it gets created lolz 08:41 hai 08:37 but with transparent background plz 08:39 yes 08:39 :) 08:39 lol i just realised 08:40 ? 08:40 for some reason coop 4 works even without its controller 08:41 oh wait 08:41 forgot it gets created lolz 08:41 hai 08:42 �� 08:44 Well.. 08:44 gyhuio 08:44 Hi 08:44 I am back 08:44 As guaranteed earlier 08:44 !mods 08:44 idk 08:44 !mods 08:44 !mods 08:44 !mods 08:44 !mods 08:44 !mods 08:45 summoning company for you cuz im leaving 08:45 ENOUGH FESHE 08:45 ENOUGH 08:45 Hi HkH 08:45 toes should i repromote HkH? 08:45 Hi 08:45 hmtgh 08:45 hmrgh 08:45 I forgot if I even have a nickname for you.. 08:45 MasterNinja PM 08:45 yes you do HkH 08:45 And what was it? 08:45 Grei 08:45 :t 08:46 oh 08:46 OH 08:46 Grei 08:46 came back just to say something 08:46 man 08:46 you used it yesterday 08:46 lel 08:46 no one gives a poopie if you say !mods less than 6 times 08:46 I forgot you changed your name 08:46 srsly. 08:46 so thats why i said it 6 times 08:46 Lilgrei sounded unique to me. 08:46 Why'd you change? 08:46 Ehh 08:46 Numerous reasons 08:46 I remember you thought i was 08:46 some 08:46 "some random admin i never saw" 08:46 yeah 08:47 I was gonna ask if I knew you and when where you admin for a second there. 08:47 i said that wong 08:47 wrong 08:47 asdf, My R doesn't work right. 08:47 nuuuu 08:47 You were gonna ask that for a second? 08:47 Ehh 08:48 I'm Lilgrei 08:48 Known as MN321 08:48 We were PMing like every second 08:48 I'm 15 years old 08:48 I was going to ask a second there. 08:48 when I didn't know you 08:48 Correction 08:48 nah 08:48 I take that back 08:49 @MN321 no you're not 08:49 brb 08:53 hai 08:54 hai 08:54 I'm stuck in the Infinite PM loop. 08:54 so 08:54 :o 08:55 hm 08:55 Orb 08:55 asdf 08:55 toes 09:02 hai 09:02 hai 09:02 hmm 09:02 how do you do the Mahogany Party thing? 09:02 I miss those Parties. 08:55 hm 08:55 Orb 08:55 asdf 08:55 toes 09:02 hai 09:02 hai 09:02 hmm 09:02 how do you do the Mahogany Party thing? 09:02 I miss those Parties. 09:02 :P 09:03 IT'S SO LOUD 09:03 ksmdkas 09:03 Where's Fishy. 09:03 oh it pinged ya 09:03 ? 09:03 My ping phrases are complete gibberish, Just so you know. 09:03 he is in UK 09:04 Fishy and I used to Mahogany party a lot 09:04 hmm 09:05 Was the shortcut to nevermind nvm? 09:05 yes 09:05 k 09:05 I've been asking you in PM but you didn't reply 09:05 so... 09:05 oh 09:09 MasterPincher321 PM 09:10 ORBACAL 09:10 hai >:D 09:10 dang no troll face 09:10 just got trolled 09:25 der he is 09:26 you were going to ask me about your game or something heshee? 09:26 ye 09:26 but brb 09:26 your game* btw 09:26 not mine 09:26 i meant my game lol 09:26 k brb 09:27 orb 09:27 i need 3 more songs for chapter 3 09:27 i need one more that's not wub wub or electro 09:27 so that it's balanced 09:27 like my love and rather be 09:30 orbacal 09:35 hmm 09:36 oh btw 09:36 since there's a lot of jpop-y songs in cytus 09:36 chapter 3's theme is western songs 09:36 unless env is japanese or something 09:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1G4isv_Fylg 09:37 Envy has japanese-styled songs 09:37 but he/they/she's not japanese? 09:37 nop 09:37 F-777 has Celtic (violins), Chinese, Pirate, Wild West-styled songs 09:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiTiLroFpRU 8 tracks there 09:41 back 09:41 mmaybe 09:42 Man 09:42 Mahogany Parties are bloody everywhere! 09:43 MasterNinja go on Agar.io then select europe 09:45 I have to go now. 09:46 bye D: 09:48 Nostalgia and GTA V awaits 09:50 have you found CJ 09:51 Yes 09:51 Hood Safari? 09:51 -i just watch videos- 09:51 I'm afraid I have to go download it somewhere 09:51 or something 09:51 bye 09:51 Hai 09:52 https://www.dropbox.com/s/5sm3144nk75m5is/PvZ_Battles_13x.exe?dl=0 09:56 ooolalala 09:56 1 too many la 09:56 ooolala 09:56 there 09:58 oh hi 09:59 k bye again 10:03 cob 10:03 ? 10:06 hi 10:07 fqe 10:08 me not joining illuminatorg 10:09 then chat iz ded 10:11 Cob 10:11 go CTF 10:11 In Invineded, there's a plant called the Melon Mash. 10:11 cob cannon 10:11 sd 10:11 ya 10:12 It's a worried looking watermelon that is for smashing. 10:12 wtf 10:12 i can't enter game 10:12 it immediately errors when i login 10:12 ___________________________________________ 10:12 ERROR in 10:12 action number 1 10:12 of Draw Event 10:12 for object obj_other_player: 10:12 10:12 Error in code at line 42: 10:12 if global.mode = "ctf" 10:12 ^ 10:12 at position 12: Unknown variable mode 10:12 10:12 try going into other mode 10:11 sd 10:11 ya 10:12 It's a worried looking watermelon that is for smashing. 10:12 wtf 10:12 i can't enter game 10:12 it immediately errors when i login 10:12 ___________________________________________ 10:12 ERROR in 10:12 action number 1 10:12 of Draw Event 10:12 for object obj_other_player: 10:12 10:12 Error in code at line 42: 10:12 if global.mode = "ctf" 10:12 ^ 10:12 at position 12: Unknown variable mode 10:12 10:12 try going into other mode 10:12 or wait 10:13 just relogin 10:13 k i am in other 10:13 mode 10:14 wait, try to relogin, your player is stuck in main menu fsr 10:14 and thats why it errors for me 10:14 ERROR in 10:14 action number 1 10:14 of Draw Event 10:14 for object obj_other_player: 10:14 10:14 Error in code at line 42: 10:14 if global.mode = "ctf" 10:14 ^ 10:14 at position 12: Unknown variable mode 10:14 10:14 wtf 10:14 10:14 for me now too 10:14 is there someone else 10:14 but i haven't logged in 10:14 possibly feshe 10:14 toes 10:14 oops 10:14 i mean 10:14 Fesh 10:14 asdlasdnaslfns 10:15 Uglyfish63 10:15 !mods 10:15 Masterninja321 10:15 daheq is dat glitch, that part of code always was there 10:15 k 10:15 Fishy are you in game? 10:15 there 10:15 i went on co op 3 10:15 relogin pls 10:15 k 10:15 k i logged in 10:16 cob? 10:16 why does ctf use old plant switch style btw 10:16 idk 10:16 Be off for a while 10:16 kawaii screenshot? 10:16 Bye 10:16 bye 10:16 oh k 10:16 bye 10:17 http://prntscr.com/7ba87y 2015 05 30